


kindred-souls

by Worldclassbeauty



Series: Kindred souls- verse [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Māori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: Shelby catches Toni doing something.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Kindred souls- verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	kindred-souls

**Author's Note:**

> I am not māori and all the info is from google, i'm sorry and if anything is wrong please correct me :D  
> Also this idea is based on a fic in this fandom, i cant remember the name but i'll link it once i find it :D

Shelby was making her way to the lake. The top of the stone part of the waterfall seemed the perfect spot to watch the sunset. She had meant it when she spoke with Dot. For her the beauty of the sunset was prove that God existed, because something that beautiful couldn’t be random. She was taken aback when she reached the waterfall, looking up she saw Toni, performing some kind of dance, a look of deep concentration on her face.

Shelby was torn between wanting to watch the girl, she could look at Toni for hours, and giving her some privacy which was a luxury on this island. But her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as she found herself walking towards the beautiful dancing girl.

It wasn’t until she got closer that she heard singing in a language she didn’t understand.

Toni turned at one point in her dance and saw the blonde a few feet away. She froze, she really hadn’t expected anyone to be here, or to see her.

“I didn’t mean to intrude” Shelby began politely.

Toni smiled a bit nervously and looked away, after their night together under the lychee tree she didn’t have it in her to be mad at the blonde Texan. To be mad at anyone really. Shelby’s touch had felt like a balm, soothing burned skin. She still had so much fire and passion in her body, she could feel it under the surface, but whenever she was in the blondes orbit it didn’t feel like it would burn her, only warm her.

“That was beautiful” Shelby brought her out of her thoughts

“It really wasn’t, I can’t really remember it anymore, so it was a very butchered version of what my mom taught me” Toni explained.

Shelby moved closer and wordlessly took Toni’s hand and she pulled her down with her to sit next to each other.

“Your mom taught you that?”

“Yeah, it like- I don’t know it’ll sound stupi-“

Shelby placed a gentle kiss on the brunettes lips.

“Nothing you say could ever be stupid” she reassured her.

“Ever since we crashed here, I felt this need to connect to something, and as I don’t believe in God I thought it would be a fitting time to connect to my roots” Toni said.

“The dance?” Shelby asked as she leaned her head against Toni’s

“Not a lot of people know this, and most people assume that I’m native American like Marty”

Shelby nodded with a slightly guilty look on her face, she had assumed that too after seeing them together on the plane.

“My dad was a missionary who went with his church to New Zealand where he met this beautiful Māori girl, Ana, who fell in love with him. It was very unpopular in her highly traditional family for her to fall for a white missionary, but they got married anyway, in secret. Not long after Ana became pregnant and moved with Greg, my dad, to Minnesota to start a new life.” Toni had literally only shared this with Marty and Mrs. B

“Wow so your… how do I pronounce it?” 

“Māori, and yeah half anyway. After moving to America my mom said that she lost all contact with her family in New Zealand and before I was born my dad left on some church business and never returned”

“Is that why you don’t like religion” Shelby asked before she could stop herself.

Toni shrugged. It was definitely a part of the reason.

“So your mom, Ana, taught you the dance?”

Toni smiled a bit, a memory playing in her head.

“Yeah, for the first 10 years she kept it together just fine. She befriended Marty’s mom and found a community with at the Res. She taught me Te Reo Māori and the most basic steps to a ‘ngeri haka’ but it was never my strong suit. Then one day the dam just broke and 2 glasses of wine at dinner turned in to a bottle and coffee in the morning turned into vodka”

“I’m sorry” Shelby said squeezing Toni’s hand in comfort.

“My plan- oh god I haven’t even told Marty this, but my plan with this trip was to get a free lift to Hawaii then find a way to get to New Zealand and find my mom’s family” Toni admitted, saying it out loud like this it sounded like a stupid plan, she had nothing but her moms maiden name to go on.

“Look” Shelby said pointing at the green flicker of light over the horizon. “Isn’t that the most beautiful thing ever?”

Toni shook her head.

“It’s a close second” she said as she slowly, giving the blonde time to move away, closed the space between them and kissed her.

“I really hope I’m not moving too fast and making a fool of my self but, lets do it” Shelby said hope and an emotion neither could place playing out on her face.

“Lets’ do what?” Toni asked curiously

“When we get off of this island, let’s go to New Zealand” She smiled.

Toni laughed a bit, not understanding that the blonde meant it.

But Shelby pulled away and moved to sit in front of the brunette.

“We’ve been on this island for more than 20 days which means that its past July 9th so I am now 18 and can access my trust fund”

“First of all happy birthday, I didn’t realize I was sleeping with an older woman, second I can’t spend your money like that”

“Older?! How dare you we are like what a month apart or something Shelby said with a shove which caused Toni to grab onto the blonde and pull her down on top of her. The position seemed familiar.

“Also me being, what I am, means that my family will disown me on sight so what better way to spent my homophobic daddy’s hard-earned money that on finding my indigenous Polynesian Girlfriend’s family”

Sheby’s weight on top of her and the way she was moving Toni’s arms, pinning them over her head was making it hard for her to focus, to say no.

“What about college?” Toni asked as a last resort

Shelby didn’t know how to say that her father had made enough money by conducting conversion therapy in the family living room for her to have both a trust fund and college fund, both accessible for her once she turned 18, without ruining the mood.

So she simply ground her hips down into Toni’s.

Like riding a horse she though as the slightly smaller brunette let out a groan underneath her.

“Wait, girlfriend?” Toni said.

This stopped Shelby dead in her tracks. She pulled back and allowed the brunette to sit up.

“I mean I wouldn’t want to presume any-“ Shelby began, her accent more prominent.

“You don’t give me butterflies” Toni blurted suddenly.

Shelby looked hurt that the exclamation.

Toni quickly grabbed her hand.

“What I mean is that ‘butterflies’ are just romanticized anxiety. I’ve felt it before, and it’s never ended well. But not with you, you make me feel so calm and grounded. I trust you and I would love to be your girlfriend” She explained.

Shelby smiled into the kiss as she deeply kissed her now girlfriend.

She pulled back, giving her a coy smile before returning them to the position they had just been in.

They were alone, the sun had gone down, and they had to spent the night at the waterfall. She was going to make love to her girlfriend until she was begged to stop.


End file.
